headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars 63
"The Mind Spider" is the title to the 63rd issue of the Star Wars ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. It was written by David Michelinie and Walt Simonson with artwork by Simonson and inks by Tom Palmer. It was colored by Glynis Wein and lettered by Joe Rosen. The story was edited by Jim Salicrup with Lance Tooks as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a September, 1982 cover date and carries a cover price of .60 cents per copy (US). Synopsis On the planet Shalyvane, Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca and the Em'liy known as G'hinji stand before the visage of Darth Vader. They immediately go on the defensive until they realize that the image of Vader is merely a holographic recording. Vader tells Luke that his late friend, the Rebel pilot known as Shira Brie was actually an Imperial spy. Luke cannot believe his ears. The holographic emitter explodes after delivering Vader's haunting message. Unsatisfied with the revelation, Luke and Chewbacca decide to go to the databank vault located on Krake's Planet. Later, on board the Executor, Vader meets with Admiral Mils Giel. Giel has recently failed to secure a rare creature known as a Teezl – a non-sentient alien that could have provided the Empire a tremendous advantage over the Rebels. Vader respects Giel's integrity though, so rather than kill him, he demotes him to the rank of lieutenant. Meanwhile, Luke and Chewbacca arrive on Krake's Planet. They infiltrate the Krake Data Vault – a facility built from the mass of a giant Mind Spider. Luke goes to the kitchen area and tricks an Imperial officer into downloading information from one of the computer banks. He discovers that Vader had told him the truth. Shira Brie was born on Coruscant and genetically raised to be a perfect spy. By the time she was an adult, Vader personally selected her to act in the role of an Emperor's Hand. Although he is crushed, Luke can take some small satisfaction from the fact that the Force didn't betray him when it indicated that Shira was an enemy. A squad of stormtroopers burst into the kitchen and begin firing at Skywalker. Luke manages to use one of the troopers as a Human shield and shoots the remaining soldiers. He regroups with Chewbacca and they hop into the Millennium Falcon. Chewbacca uses the Falcon's deflector screens to destroy the military outpost. Meanwhile, deep in the bowels of the Executor, Darth Vader enters a special medical bay. Floating inside of a bacta tank is the barely-alive body of Shira Brie. Appearances * Luke Skywalker * Leia Organa * Chewbacca * Plif * Darth Vader * Grotto * Lumiya, Shira Brie * Mils Giel * Turk * Farlie * FX9 * G'hinji Dros * Alliance to Restore the Republic * First Galactic Empire * Alderaanians * Cyborgs * Hoojibs * Tatooinians * Wookiees * Arbra :* Haven Base * Carida :* Imperial Academy * Coruscant :* Imperial Palace * Demetras Sector :* Krake's Planet System :* Krake's Planet ::* Krake Data Vault * Shalyvane :* Chinshassa :* Circle of Kavaan * Bacta tank * Blaster * Blaster pistol :* DL-44 heavy blaster pistol * Blaster rifle :* E-11 blaster rifle * Bowcaster * Computer * Force field * Hologram * Lightsaber * Imperial Star Destroyer :* Imperial Star Destroyer Executor * Landspeeder * Millennium Falcon * Mind spiders Notes & Trivia * The events of this issue take place three years after the Battle of Yavin. Introductions The following characters make their first appearance in this issue. * Farlie * FX9 * Grotto * Turk Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Category:Star Wars Vol 1 Category:1982/Comic issues Category:September, 1982/Comic issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries